Get Bent
by Love the Omni
Summary: Lilian Gallagher lived with her five siblings on the Chicago South Side. The Gallaghers all had to deal with their alcoholic mother, and the life of being dirt poor. But Lilian also had to deal with being a lesbian, and her growing attraction towards the neighborhood bitch named Mickaela Milkovich. Genderbent Shameless; Ian/Mickey lesbian femslash
1. Meet Lilian Gallagher

**Meet Lilian Gallagher**

Summary: Lilian Gallagher lived with her five siblings on the Chicago South Side. The Gallaghers all had to deal with their alcoholic mother and the life of being dirt poor. But Lilian also had to deal with being a lesbian and her growing attraction towards the neighborhood bitch named Mickaela Milkovich. Genderbent Shameless; Ian/Mickey lesbian femslash; Written for Gallavich Week Day 4 prompt: Different Worlds

Disclaimer: I don't own Shameless.

I've been working on writing genderbent Shameless fanfiction for _months_, but I never got around to posting anything. Gallavich Week gave me the final push I needed to actually work on this. :D

I want to make this into a series of one-shots. I don't think I will post them in any particular order. If anyone likes this idea, I will write more! I'll even be willing to take prompts! Tell me what you think!

I'll probably keep the storyline fairly similar to the canon, but I'll mix some things up to comply with their reversed genders and stuff. I'll also come up with some of my own stories not in the canon, but they'll at least comply with the canon storyline.

This chapter is more like an introduction. I promise the other chapters will involve more dialogue in the future. xD

* * *

Lilian Gallagher's family was just like any other family on the Chicago South Side: they were dirt poor and their lives pretty much sucked because of it.

Being poor might've been easier for the six Gallagher kids to deal with if their mother, Francine Gallagher, wasn't such a ranting alcoholic. Even their bipolar father, Micah Gallagher, couldn't handle it. He ran away to be with a big, black man named Bob, leaving no word of where he was.

The whole family would have fallen apart if Finn Gallagher, Lilian's oldest brother, hadn't stepped up to take care of all of them. He dropped out of school and worked as much as possible just to keep a roof over their heads. Even his girlfriend, Stefanie Wilton (who he later found out was really named Jenny Lishman), could barely convince him to do anything but work.

All of the Gallaghers pitched in as much as they could to make ends meet, even the little ones. With the help of their neighbors, Kathryn "Kath" Ball and Vernon Fisher, they stole and scammed as much as they could. They all did _anything_ to afford the next bill.

The second oldest Gallagher, Liz (short for Phyllis, but no one ever called her that), was an unmotivated genius. She read every school textbook years before they were assigned, and she remembered all of the information, but she didn't actually care enough to do well in school. She cared more about fucking guys like her best friend, Daren Jackson. She helped earn money by tutoring others in her class.

Lilian Gallagher was the third oldest in the family. She was in ROTC, and hoped to join the army one day, but currently she worked at the Kash and Grab: a convenience store nearby. She was a lesbian, and having an affair with her Muslim boss, Kasha Karib, but hardly anybody knew about that. In their neighborhood, it was wiser to stay quiet about that kind of thing if you wanted to stay alive.

The third youngest was named Denny Gallagher. He was the only child in the family that still believed in their mother, even after all the times that Francine stole from them or passed out drunk instead of spending time with them. Denny was a big help around the house. He babysat kids around the neighborhood most days. Some days he even went out and pretended to collect for charity to get them a little extra money.

Carly Gallagher was the second youngest. She was always beating up the other kids at school or mutilating her Barbie dolls. The school principal was convinced that she would grow up to be a psychopath. Despite her violent tendencies, she still loved and cared for her family.

The youngest Gallagher was still in diapers. Her name was Lia, and unlike the rest of the Gallaghers, she was black. Amazingly, she was still both Micah and Francine's kid. It was a genetic marvel.

The Gallaghers all had their problems, but even _they_ weren't as fucked up as another family in the neighborhood: the Milkoviches. The Milkovich family was known for being bad news. They were the people that you went to if you wanted drugs or if you wanted someone killed. Despite the fact that the family was mostly made up of girls, everyone knew that it wasn't smart to piss them off.

Lilian Gallagher found that out firsthand.

The first Milkovich that Lilian ever really talked to was the only boy: Manny Milkovich. One day, after Lilian had been nice to him at school, he followed her to work. He hit on her right in front of Kasha and begged her to go on a date with him.

Lilian never really knew what to do around men. She awkwardly turned him down.

Manny didn't take it very well.

He complained to his older sisters about Lilian, calling her a "friendzoning little bitch." He told his sisters that Lilian led him on, and even though he'd been nothing but nice to her, she was too much of a skank to date a "nice guy" like him.

The Milkovich sisters all made it their personal mission to harass Lilian and spread gossip about her. Mickaela Milkovich was the worst of them all. She was very protective of her little brother.

Mickaela had long brunette hair, vulgar tattoos, and she hardly ever smiled. She swore to make Lilian's life a living hell. She even beat the shit out of her sister, Liz, as a warning: no one fucked with the Milkoviches.

Lilian was doomed. She was dead fucking meat.

At least she thought she was until she finally admitted to Manny that she was a lesbian. Manny felt stupid about the whole misunderstanding, and he called off his sisters. He agreed to be Lilian's pretend boyfriend, and the two had been best friends ever since.

But even after that, Mickaela didn't leave Lilian alone. She came to the Kash and Grab constantly. She harassed Kasha, made fun of her hijab, and called her racist names. She stole food from the store. She even stole a gun right out of Kasha's hands.

She was being a total bitch, and Lilian was getting sick and tired of it.

Lilian finally decided to confront Mickaela. She marched down to the Milkovich house and got right up in Mickaela's face, telling her to back off.

Mickaela wasn't about to back down without a fight. She grabbed at Lilian's long red hair and scratched at her face. Lilian pushed her back into the wall and fought her off with the moves she'd learned from ROTC.

As Mickaela pushed Lilian roughly onto the bed in anger, something happened. They looked into each other's eyes and saw arousal.

Somehow, that led to them fucking right in Mickaela's bed. They couldn't pull at each other's clothes fast enough.

Before that day, Lilian had _no_ idea that Mickaela was a lesbian. Mickaela was tough like the rest of her family, but she definitely wasn't the butch type. She was good at hiding who she really was. She had to be if she didn't want her homophobic mother, Tammy Milkovich, to kill her… or worse.

But even though Mickaela wouldn't admit it in so many words, Lilian had no doubt that Mickaela had fucked other girls before. No one was _that_ good at licking pussy without practice.

Lilian felt bad for cheating on Kasha, especially when she was going through shit like being blackmailed into becoming pregnant by her husband, but she kept seeing Mickaela.

Mickaela still dropped by the Kash and Grab all the time, but she'd stopped stealing from the store in favor of getting finger-fucked in the back room instead.

Mickaela didn't like to hang out with Lilian in public, but sometimes when the redhead came over to see Manny, Mickaela would hang out with them too. They all liked to play video games or to just lie around and get high together.

Despite the obvious signs, Manny remained clueless to his fake girlfriend's affections for his sister. He never would have thought that one of his sisters could be a lesbian.

The Milkovich girls were all trash, and they all had a reputation for being slutty, unfeeling bitches. At first glance, Mickaela was no different. Lilian used to hate Mickaela, but she slowly began to see a different side of her.

Mickaela liked to pretend that she was some badass bitch that didn't have a heart, but Lilian knew that wasn't true. The brunette girl refused to label the relationship that they had, even when they began to hang out more often. She didn't really like to talk about personal shit like that.

They didn't kiss, and they _weren't_ friends. It was better if they didn't get attached.

But despite Mickaela's unspoken rules, and their attempts to fuck other people, they both couldn't stop the inevitable.

Lilian had never fallen so hard for another girl in her life. Mickaela would never say it aloud, but she felt the same way.

As if Lilian didn't have enough shit to deal with from her poor, fucked up family, being in love with a Milkovich was probably the worst fucking idea that she'd ever had.

Yet somehow, it was all worth it.


	2. Affair With The Thief

**Affair With The Thief**

Summary: With Mickaela, Lilian was able to forget about her fucked up life, her dad, and her boss. All of the drama just disappeared... until Mickaela got shot. Genderbent Shameless. Ian/Mickey genderswap lesbian femslash; takes place during 1x09 canon time

Disclaimer: I don't own Shameless.

This part and part one basically cover the majority of season one in the canon. After this, I plan on jumping around a lot. The story will remain compliant with the canon, but I will include original scenes too. Just think of these as a bunch of related one-shots instead of a chaptered story.

This part has sexual situations in it. If lesbian sex isn't really your thing, it's okay. You don't have to read it. But they get interrupted, so it's not really that explicit to be honest.

Also, I wanted to thank the people that helped me pick out Linda's genderbent name, among other names that I'll use later. I chose Landon since that seemed to be the more popular choice.

As always, I hope you like it! Tell me what you think!

* * *

Lilian couldn't believe that asshole father of hers, Micah Gallagher, finally showed up again after ditching her and her siblings for almost two fucking years. She didn't want to see him. She felt so betrayed and abandoned, just the thought of her father brought tears to her eyes.

She didn't know what to do. She was so upset that there was no way that she could accomplish anything if she went back to work at the Kash and Grab. She ran to the only place she could think of: Mickaela's house.

Lilian banged desperately on the door, hoping that Mickaela was home. She was in luck, because Mickaela was the one who answered.

Mickaela looked just as unkept as ever: her brown hair was unbrushed and her mascara was smeared around her eyes. She even had a big streak of dirt across her cheek.

"This _really_ isn't a good time, Gallagher," Mickaela hissed in warning. She scowled as her mother shrieked loudly at her sisters inside the house.

But then she frowned in what could almost be mistaken for concern when she saw the look on Lilian's face.

"I _need_ to see you," Lilian pleaded, her voice breaking as she tried not to cry. "I… I don't know where else to go."

She wanted to pull Mickaela close and kiss her soft lips right then and there. She'd never wanted anything so bad. But even though they'd been fuck buddies for a while, Mickaela still refused to kiss her, and she definitely wasn't going to start right on her front doorstep for everyone to see. Lilian held herself back.

"Thought you had work today," Mickaela said awkwardly. Lilian nodded and sniffed.

"Landon's gonna fuckin' murder me," she explained. "I'm supposed to be there now."

Mickaela sighed, chewing on her lip. Her eyes flickered worriedly, and she glanced inside the house to make sure that no one was watching.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes," she said quickly. She slammed the door without even a goodbye.

* * *

No one was at the Kash and Grab when Lilian got back. She sat behind the cash register and combed her hands through her long red hair nervously, pretending that she'd been there the whole time. She was lucky that it wasn't really the time of day that customers frequently came in, and she hadn't seen her boss, Kasha Karib, in days.

It seemed like it had been forever since she'd properly talked to Kasha. She and Kasha used to fool around together, they'd even developed a pretty loving relationship, but all that changed.

When Mickaela started regularly stealing from the store, Kasha's husband, Landon, put up security cameras in an attempt to catch her. Instead, he ended up seeing footage of Lilian fucking his wife right up against one of the inventory shelves.

Landon was outraged, but he reacted in a way that neither one of them had expected. He didn't fire Lilian. He didn't demand a divorce. Instead, he gave Kasha a choice: either she could get pregnant again or he'd tell the whole Mosque that his wife was a lesbian.

So Kasha chose to get pregnant. She became so busy with things like charting her ovulation cycles and planning for the new baby that she didn't have time for Lilian anymore. They drifted apart.

And then Lilian started messing around with Mickaela.

_Fuck_. Everything was so messed up lately, even at work. Lilian couldn't handle it.

Lilian looked up hopefully when a bell dinged and the door swung open. Just like she said she would, Mickaela shuffled in.

The other girl didn't say anything to Lilian. She just looked around the store, making sure that no one else was inside, before walking straight to the back. She had fucked Lilian in the store enough times to know exactly where to go.

Lilian quickly locked the front door and followed her.

When they were both inside the freezer, out of view of the cameras, Mickaela finally spoke up. "So… what's with you today?" she asked cautiously. She ran a finger over her lip out of nervous habit. The girl had never really been comfortable with talking about emotional shit.

"Sorry," Lilian said. "I just needed to be with someone right now… My dad's back. That fuckhead just abandoned us, and now he's _back_."

Mickaela sighed before pulling out a box of cigarettes and offering one to Lilian, as if that might make her feel better. "That's rough," she mumbled.

"Yeah… but I don't really wanna talk about it," Lilian whispered as she declined the cigarette. "I just want it to go away."

For just a moment, they both looked silently at each other. Lilian gazed at Mickaela needily, her eyes shining with lust…

Suddenly, Mickaela gasped as Lilian grabbed her and turned her around, shoving her roughly against a cart of frozen drinks. The taller girl pressed herself firmly against Mickaela's back and ran her hands over her soft skin.

Mickaela sighed in relief, relaxing under Lilian's touch. She felt more comfortable when they weren't talking. She didn't want Lilian to get the wrong idea that they were "girlfriends" or some kind of dykey shit like that.

The shorter girl gripped the bars of the cart and shivered as Lilian's warm hands slid up her shirt and cupped her breasts, rubbing over her bra. Mickaela was cold from being in the freezer, but Lilian still managed to be warm. The temperature difference made her shiver from more than just the cold.

She felt herself getting wet.

Lilian brought a hand up and brushed Mickaela's long hair off to one side so that she could lean down and press her lips to the back of the brunette's exposed neck. She ran her mouth along Mickaela's hairline softly, until she remembered that Mickaela didn't like kissing or anything that could be misconstrued as "romantic." She quickly switched to biting.

Mickaela moaned and tried to ignore the fact that she had liked it when Lilian gently kissed her skin.

Lilian quickly unbuttoned Mickaela's pants and slid a hand inside. She teasingly rubbed her palm against the other girl. She knew exactly where to touch her to drive her crazy.

Mickaela bucked her hips under Lilian's ministrations and groaned impatiently. She wanted more. She wanted Lilian _inside_ of her.

"Get on with it," she whined.

Lilian chuckled. Even though she was the one who was usually on top, it still felt like Mickaela was the dominant one. Lilian secretly loved it that way. She wanted to spoil the older girl and cater to her every demand.

She did as she was told and slipped a finger inside.

Mickaela's body trembled with pleasure. Her breathing came out broken and ragged. Lilian rocked their bodies together as she thrusted in and out of Mickaela with one hand and massaged one of her breasts with the other. She savored the noises that Mickaela was making.

Lilian completely forgot about her fucked up life, her dad, and her boss. All of the drama just disappeared. All that mattered was Mickaela.

Lilian wanted to feel closer to her somehow. The redhead wrapped her hand around Mickaela's and gripped it tightly. For an instant, she felt like their hearts finally connected.

But then Lilian heard the freezer door open.

The two girls sprung apart as Kasha walked into the room. The older woman looked at the two teenagers, dumbstruck. She couldn't believe that her "girlfriend" was fucking the very thief that was making her job so difficult lately. In her own store, no less!

Mickaela looked horrified when she realized that her secret had finally been discovered. She quickly pulled her pants back up and buttoned them. As she ran past Kasha, she violently pushed her out of the way. She fumbled with the lock before escaping from the store.

Lilian didn't say anything. She just looked at Kasha apologetically. The Muslim woman also stayed quiet.

Neither one of them said a word to each other for the rest of the day.

* * *

Kasha was a shy woman. She hated confrontation. Maybe if Mickaela hadn't come back to the store that night at closing time, she could have forgotten about the whole incident.

But Mickaela wasn't that smart. When she swaggered back into the store, Lilian was nowhere in sight. She and Kasha were the only ones there.

Kasha spotted the Milkovich and averted eye contact. She continued sorting through the inventory, trying to ignore her.

"You better not snitch on me," Mickaela warned her. "You tell _anyone_, and you'll regret it."

Kasha still didn't say anything, but she stopped working on what she was doing. She felt so mad that she could barely see straight. Her blood boiled with rage. If this bitch had the nerve to come into _her_ store and steal _her_ inventory, that was one thing, but stealing _her_ girl was another thing altogether.

Kasha slowly walked over to the cash register.

Mickaela chuckled and grabbed a Snickers bar off the front counter. She tore it open and took a bite. "Mmm. That's sweet," she cooed mockingly. "I like 'em sweet. But… so do you, huh?" Mickaela laughed at her own joke and took another bite of the candy.

Kasha couldn't take it anymore. She pulled a gun out from below the cash register and aimed it at Mickaela's head.

From the back room, Lilian heard a gunshot, and then another. She ran, terrified, to find out what happened.

Her eyes widened at what she saw.

Mickaela was lying on the ground, clutching her leg. "You _bitch_!" she screeched.

Kasha was shaking. She put down the gun.

"Oh my god! Mickaela!" Lilian cried. She ran over to the bleeding girl and held her close to inspect the damage.

Mickaela's face scrunched up in agony and she hissed loudly. She was in too much pain to push Lilian's loving hands off of her.

When the cops showed up, Mickaela was too afraid to admit the real reason that Kasha shot her. She admitted to stealing from the store, and they took her away to juvie.

As the months passed by, Mickaela expected Lilian to forget all about her. They were just fuck buddies, after all. But to her confusion, Lilian kept coming back to visit her.

And when she was released, Lilian's feelings for the rebel girl were stronger than ever.


	3. Sanctuary

**Sanctuary**

Summary: After Mickaela was released from juvie, she showed Lilian one of her abandoned sanctuaries: a rundown ballet school where they both used to take lessons. Happens during 2x02 canon time

Disclaimer: I don't own Shameless.

Due to a lack of positive response from people, I decided to make this series shorter than I originally intended. The parts will be in chronological order, but each chapter is still good to read as a one-shot.

I tried my best to deviate from the canon a little and still make it believable. I was worried that ballet wasn't "south side" enough, but I think it worked. I don't know. Tell me what you think!

There are mentions of lesbian sex in this chapter, but it isn't detailed at all.

* * *

Mickaela hadn't _meant_ to go right back to screwing Lilian after she'd been released from juvie, but she couldn't help it. As soon as she'd walked out and seen Lilian standing next to her brother to welcome her back, she knew that she _had_ to have her again.

Lilian looked different than she had when Mickaela left. She'd really grown up and filled out. Before, Lilian had been kind of flat and lanky, but since then, she'd gotten curvier and noticeably more fit from her constant ROTC training. She'd gotten a bit taller, and even her boobs had grown.

Mickaela pretended not to notice.

"What is _she_ doing here?" she asked her brother, pulling him in for a hug.

"Just thought I'd tag along," Lilian replied, unable to hide the smile on her face. "This is such a shitty neighborhood. I thought I might be able to use some of my new moves from ROTC if anyone started some shit."

Mickaela rolled her eyes, suppressing a smile. "We _live_ in a shitty neighborhood," she said, "and my brother's tough enough to defend _himself_."

"Wow. All this time being locked up, and _that's_ how you say hello to us when we come to take your ass back home?" Manny grumbled. "Nice to see you again too, skank."

"Asshole," Mickaela retorted, shoving him over. They grinned at each other.

Lilian wrapped her arms around both of their shoulders and led them away from the facility for juvenile delinquents. Mickaela casually shrugged away from her touch. She said a final goodbye to some of the girls she'd been locked up with by turning around and flipping them off.

The entire train ride home, the two Milkoviches talked amongst themselves. Mickaela ignored Lilian, showing no interest that she was even there.

Lilian knew Mickaela well enough than to expect her to acknowledge her presence very much when her brother was around. She listened to them quietly, happy enough just knowing that Mickaela was finally back.

But Lilian didn't have to wait for very long. As soon as Manny was distracted and out of earshot, Mickaela told Lilian to meet her under the L after dark.

Lilian gladly agreed.

* * *

There were a lot of abandoned buildings on the south side that were falling apart and covered in graffiti. When Mickaela was alone, she liked to hang out in that part of town. She liked to smoke and practice shooting her guns there, or she would lie around and listen to her brother's beat-up, old mp3 player.

She liked that no one ever came there. It made her feel like she was the only one in the world, like she had a sanctuary all to herself. The places she visited were a secret that she didn't have to share with _anyone_.

When she showed Lilian some of her favorite spots to hang out, she told herself that it was _only_ because she wanted to fuck in places where they wouldn't get caught. It _wasn't_ because she was more comfortable around Lilian than anyone else or anything. And it _certainly_ didn't mean that she was starting to _like_ her.

The night that Mickaela was released from juvie, she brought Lilian to an old building with the windows smashed in and gang names written in spray paint across the front. Lilian immediately recognized the building. It used to be a small school for kids to learn ballet and gymnastics, but it had gotten shut down years ago.

Lilian grinned as Mickaela showed her the ballet room. Big mirrors were spread out all across one wall. One of them was badly cracked, but otherwise, the place still looked like it had years ago. Moonlight shined through the windows against the reflective surfaces and lit up the whole room.

It was kind of romantic.

Mickaela broke the silence. "It's hot as _balls_ in here," she grumbled. Lilian chuckled. She hadn't expected the romantic mood to last very long anyway.

Mickaela spread out in the middle of the floor, sighing in content at the cool temperature of the laminated flooring against her skin. The summer heat was making her sweat, and she was glad for the small bit of relief.

She smirked up at Lilian and stuck her leg out to trip the still standing girl, causing the redhead to tumble down to the ground and land right next to her. Lilian just laughed and quickly rolled on top of Mickaela before she could scoot away. She playfully grabbed Mickaela's arms and pinned them down above her head.

Mickaela looked up at her challengingly, daring her to make a move. Lilian teased her by not doing anything. She just smiled as Mickaela squirmed underneath her.

Mickaela refused to let that stop her. She wasn't able to move her arms, but she could move her hips. She defiantly thrusted up against the girl on top of her.

Lilian smirked back at her with lust in her eyes. It had been so long since they'd fucked each other that it didn't take much convincing for Lilian to let her win. She let her hands go so that they could both scramble to take off each other's clothes.

As soon as Mickaela was only in her underwear, Lilian pressed her down and kissed over her exposed chest. Mickaela lay back and sighed, enjoying the feeling of being pampered.

They rubbed against each other desperately, moving their hands over each other and inside each other. The abandoned building echoed with their sighs and whimpers. Mickaela gasped and ordered Lilian to go faster.

The glowing reflection on the wall imitated their movements as their bodies rocked together.

It didn't take very long for both of them to orgasm.

Lilian rolled off of Mickaela and they lay next to each other, trying to catch their breath.

"I've always wanted to fuck here," Mickaela admitted, laughing breathily. "Get back at that snobby bitch that ran this shitty place. That cunt threw me out after only a couple lessons."

"I remember," Lilian laughed, moving over to pull a packet of cigarettes and a lighter out of Mickaela's purse.

"You heard about that?" Mickaela asked as Lilian handed her a cigarette. She stuck it in her mouth so that Lilian could light it.

"I was in that class too," Lilian said with a smile. "When my dad was still around, he let me sign up. I only ended up going for a couple months, though. He spent all our money on drugs and we couldn't afford it anymore."

"No wonder this dump went out of business," Mickaela laughed. "Like anyone who lives here is gonna have the money to waste on fucking _ballet_."

"I didn't think it was a waste," Lilian said defensively. "I was so upset when I couldn't go anymore. I thought it was fun, prancing and twirling around." Even as a kid, Lilian had always loved to be active. That's one of the reasons why she joined ROTC.

Mickaela snorted derisively. "_Fun_?" she said disbelievingly. "My mom _made_ me go. She wanted to make sure I didn't end up becoming gay from playing some dykey sport like softball or something."

Lilian laughed, but she knew better than to mention the fact that Mickaela turned out to be gay anyway. She changed the subject.

"Hey, there's a concert going on tomorrow night. You wanna sneak in with me?" she asked hopefully.

"Can't," Mickaela said. "Gotta get me a job before my dickhead probation officer does first and I end up workin' a stripper pole."

"You could always take some classes instead," Lilian suggested. "I've been taking summer classes so that I can get into West Point. I know you can still sign up."

Mickaela scoffed. "No fucking way," she said. "You might wanna waste your time studying just so you can be the first to get shot in some fuckin' war, but not me."

"You could take some vocational training down at Malcolm X," Lilian suggested again.

"Jesus Christ!" Mickaela yelled, shooting Lilian a look that told her she was clearly pushing the boundaries of whatever weird "relationship" they had. "You wanna spread a blanket out and look for shooting stars next?"

Lilian just smiled, snatching the cigarette from Mickaela and taking a long drag.

"Whatever. I'm fucked for life, anyway," Mickaela sighed as she grabbed back the cigarette.

Lilian shrugged. "I could ask Landon if you could work at the Kash and Grab."

Mickaela perked up at that. "What would I be doing?"

"You could just help out stocking shelves, maybe work security," Lilian suggested.

The more that Lilian thought about Mickaela working with her, the more she liked the idea.

After her boss, Kasha, had caught them together and shot Mickaela in a fit of jealousy, things hadn't exactly been the same at work. Lilian and Kasha used to be close, but after that, they stopped talking to each other completely. Kasha moved on and got together with another lady who sometimes showed up at the Kash and Grab in a niqab.

As time went by, Kasha grew to hate her life and her fake marriage. She ran away, pregnant, with the lady that she'd been hooking up with. She left her husband, Landon, without a word to raise their kids all by himself.

Since then, Lilian mostly worked at the store alone. Honestly, she could really use some more help.

"You don't mind working at the place you got shot?" Lilian asked with a laugh.

"Whatever," Mickaela said. "Just don't expect me to clean shit."

Lilian smiled. "It's a pretty clean store. I think you'll be fine."

"Alright, then. Do whatever you want." Mickaela smirked and stubbed out her cigarette. "Enough of this talking shit. You ready to go again, firecrotch?"

Mickaela looked at Lilian with a seductive twinkle in her eye.

Lilian grinned back at her and climbed on top of her once again for another round.

They took advantage of the fact that they were in their own little world where no one else could see them, because as soon as they went back to reality, they had to go back to pretending like they meant absolutely nothing to each other.

The bad thing about sanctuaries is that they don't last.


	4. Working Together

**Working Together**

Summary: After Lilian was able to get Mickaela a job at the Kash and Grab, the two spent a lot more time together in public. But even though they were growing closer, Mickaela still wasn't able to admit it. Takes place during 2x02 canon time or maybe a little bit after that

Disclaimer: I don't own Shameless.

Thank you to everyone who was nice enough to tell me to continue. It makes me really happy! I understand that lesbians aren't everyone's cup of tea, but I'm grateful for those of you who continue to read this series! I try to stay as true to the original characters as possible.

I finally planned out all of the chapters I intend to write for this. I'm thinking of making it 8 chapters total, so I'm halfway done.

There's no lesbian sex in the chapter this time, and nothing else I really need to warn you about either. It's okay, you guys can unshield your eyes.

I attempted to deviate from the canon in this chapter by adding the part about make-up. I haven't quite decided yet whether or not I like how this turned out...

* * *

It was ironic that Landon actually let Mickaela work at the Kash and Grab, considering that she used to steal from the store on a regular basis. Somehow, Lilian had managed to convince him that the best way to keep all their inventory was to employ their top thief. His one condition was that, if anything was _ever_ stolen from their store again, he would fire Mickaela instantly.

Mickaela agreed to his terms with a shrug. She was actually surprised that Lilian was able to get her the job. She'd never worked at such a nice place before. Most of her previous jobs had been shady or illegal in some way, and she'd gotten them only because her mom had threatened somebody. She wasn't used to getting a job the normal way.

Lilian liked working with Mickaela. It gave her an excuse to spend time with the other girl in public. Every day that they spent time together, a deeper bond seemed to form between them. Their relationship had started out as nothing more than just sex, but slowly, that began to change.

Lilian wondered if Mickaela felt it too.

Mickaela's true feelings were a mystery. Anytime Lilian brought up a topic that might insinuate that they were anything more than just fuck buddies, Mickaela changed the subject right away. All that Lilian knew for sure was that Mickaela was starting to come to her more often, even if it was just for sex.

Lilian had to admit that she wasn't complaining. Ever since she and Kasha broke up, she'd missed getting laid at work all the time. It was a rush, and she wanted more of it. Anytime they could, they fucked in the back room. They were a couple of horny teenagers who could barely keep their hands off of each other.

During open hours, Mickaela didn't do very much around the store. She mostly just stood around in her security vest, biting her nails and glaring at any potential shoplifters. She usually didn't have to do very much else. The Milkovich name alone was enough to scare people. Only idiots dared to try stealing from the store under her watch.

One such idiot was Lilian's mother: Francine Gallagher.

Mickaela was standing at the front counter, reading a fashion magazine with mild interest, when Francine walked into the store. The older woman looked just like she always did: she was ragged, her long hair was ratty, and she smelled of piss. Mickaela didn't bat an eyelash at the sight of her. Everyone on the South Side of Chicago was used to Francine and her antics. They'd learned to just accept her presence.

It wasn't until Francine shuffled up next to her and laid a bunch of items onto the counter that Mickaela finally looked up, eyeing her suspiciously. Without any warning or explanation, Francine started packing the items into grocery bags.

Mickaela could tell that Francine was up to something.

Lilian also had the same suspicions, but she didn't say anything. She frowned disapprovingly at her mother, but she rang up the items on the cash register anyway.

"$19.06," she declared, looking at Francine expectantly.

"Just charge this to Donny Coronas's account," Francine answered dismissively.

"No such thing," Lilian grumbled. "Pay up."

"This is no time to be selfish. Donny is _dying_, Lily," Francine said in her usual exaggerated tone. "All he wants are some Doritos and a little company from me. Respect the man's dying wish!"

Lilian rolled her eyes. She didn't even _want_ to know what kind of new scheme that her mother had come up with this time. "$19.06," she insisted, staring at her mother unflinchingly with a sassy, unamused glare.

"You _know_ Donny. He's going to die soon," Francine answered as she scooped up the grocery bags and headed for the door. "Later, you can just take the money out of his estate."

Mickaela blocked Francine's way, flashing her a fake smile.

"Hey, Fran," she said in a mocking voice. "You seem to have forgotten to pay."

Francine paused, contemplating what she should do next. Even _she_ knew better than to argue with a Milkovich. "You… do you work here?" she asked.

"Yeah," Mickaela answered, "trial basis." She crossed her arms, refusing to move.

Francine sighed and fumbled through her pockets before slamming a twenty dollar bill on the counter. Lilian took it happily and put it in the cash register, nodding to Mickaela in approval.

Mickaela shot Francine one last threatening look before moving out of the way. Francine pushed past her and out of the store, leaving the two teenagers alone once again.

"Some badass army girl _you_ are," Mickaela commented sarcastically. "You can't even stand up to your own mother."

"Uh huh," Lilian said with a teasing grin, "says the one who gets all passive and cute during sex."

"Shut the fuck up," Mickaela retorted without any actual anger in her voice. She avoided eye contact by looking back down at her magazine. "At least I ain't no butch."

After a moment of silence, Mickaela looked back up at Lilian, suppressing the urge to smile. Lilian beamed back at her with a smile big enough for the both of them.

They only had the freedom to act that way around each other for a short time before they were interrupted again.

Lilian perked up at the sound of an ice cream truck pulling in near the back of the store. She knew that the truck belonged to her sister, Liz, and their neighbor, Kathryn Ball. During the summer, the two liked to drive around the neighborhood selling drugs and junk food, and sometimes they came to the Kash and Grab to restock.

Lilian got up and hurried over to open the overhead door. Mickaela didn't bother to follow her. She just plopped down in Lilian's seat behind the cash register and continued reading her magazine.

Just as Lilian had predicted, the back door of the truck opened to reveal Liz and Kath.

"Hey guys," Lilian greeted them with a smile. "You ready to stock up again?"

"Yeah, we mostly need beer and pop," Liz replied as she jumped down to the ground. "Six cases each, if that's okay with Landon."

"Yeah, as long as you pay for it, take whatever you want," Lilian said. She motioned for her sister to follow her into the store.

They each grabbed two cases of beer and carried them over to Kath, who accepted them gratefully.

"Hey, Mickaela, you gonna help us out here?" Liz asked when she spotted the other girl sitting by herself. Mickaela wordlessly got up and grabbed two cases of pop, walking over to join them.

"Thanks for hooking us up, Lil," Kath said as she took the cases from Mickaela and placed them in the truck.

"No problem," Lilian said with a shrug.

"Hey, _I_ could hook you up with some stuff," Mickaela offered. "You guys want blow? Uppers, downers, Special K?"

Liz shook her head. "Uh… thanks, Mickaela, but I think we're good. We're keeping it pretty simple. No hard drugs."

Mickaela shrugged. "Alright, whatever," she said. "You're givin' up a good opportunity."

When they all finished stocking up the truck, Kath shut the door with a wave goodbye.

Liz turned to her sister and handed her the money that they owed. "Hey, Lilian, tell Landon to get some more Rocket Pops. People seem to like those," she said. "Also, keep practicing with those geometry theorems. I'll help you out some more tomorrow night."

"Yeah," Lilian answered with a smile. "Thanks, I really need the practice."

Neither one of them noticed the small, sad look that flashed across Mickaela's face for an instant.

Liz grinned and headed back towards the truck. "Alright, looks like that's it," she said. "See you later."

The two sisters waved goodbye, and Lilian pulled the overhead door back down as the ice cream truck pulled away. Mickaela and Lilian both walked back to their spots at the front of the store.

The brunette chewed on her lip, glancing at the other girl. "You're studying geometry?" she asked with a scoff, as if she didn't already know.

"Yeah," Lilian said, "for the army. There's a surprising amount of geometry involved in combat."

Mickaela frowned even more. "You're _seriously_ planning on doing that? Enough to study and shit?"

"Yeah, of course," Lilian replied. "It's my dream. It's all I've ever wanted."

"Why?" Mickaela sneered. "You want exercise? Then do it at home where you won't get shot. Boys don't like girls that are more ambitious than they are. Someone'll think you're a dyke or something."

Lilian's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She didn't know why Mickaela sometimes insisted on pretending that they were straight even when they were alone. "I don't care what boys think," she grumbled.

"It shows," Mickaela teased.

Lilian pretended to be insulted, but only succeeded in looking slightly amused. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Nothing," Mickaela said, a grin slowly spreading across her face.

"Tell me," Lilian insisted.

"Well, for starters, you could at least _try_ to wear make-up," Mickaela said.

Lilian rolled her eyes. "I wear make-up," she said defensively.

Mickaela studied Lilian, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Yeah… but guys don't really notice unless you wear more than that," she commented.

Lilian raised her eyebrows. "Are you saying that you don't like how I look?" she asked.

"It isn't about what _I_ think," the shorter girl mumbled, too proud to admit that she liked Lilian just the way that she was. "Here…" she said, as she rifled through her purse and pulled out some lip gloss, "just… try this on."

Lilian was caught off guard, but she didn't argue. She stood perfectly still as Mickaela leaned in to gently brush the sticky liquid over her lips. Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed Mickaela's eyes lingering on her mouth.

They were so close together.

Lilian thought that Mickaela was finally going to kiss her…

But Mickaela didn't dare to do such a thing. She awkwardly pulled away, screwing the lip gloss container shut and throwing it back into her purse.

"We should get back to work," the older girl said, avoiding eye contact.

Lilian sighed and went back to sit behind the cash register. She knew better than to get her hopes up. She wondered what Mickaela had been thinking. Did she seriously care that much about looking good for boys?

The redhead hadn't really thought about it before, but Mickaela _did_ seem to pay more attention to her appearance lately. It wasn't very long ago that Mickaela always seemed to be covered in dirt, and she'd rarely brushed her hair until recently.

Lilian wondered what had changed to make her suddenly care so much.

She spent the rest of the day rubbing her lips together, imagining what it would be like to kiss Mickaela with them.

At the end of the day, when she knew that the other girl wasn't looking, she bought a stick of lip gloss to take home with her.


	5. Locked Up

**Locked Up  
**

Summary: Mickaela Milkovich had gotten sent to juvie again, and it was all Lilian Gallagher's fault. She told herself that she wouldn't go running right back to Lilian when she was released from juvie, but when she was unexpectedly let out early for good behavior, that was exactly what she did. Takes place during 2x08 and 3x02 canon time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shameless.

I was originally going to put more in this chapter, but it turned out longer than I expected, so I split it into two different parts. I'll post the next part later. So now I'm thinking the series will either be nine or ten chapters total.

I didn't edit this chapter as much as I usually do. Uh... I might fix some things later if there are any problems that I missed. Feel free to point some out if you spot any. Thanks for reading! I hope you like it!

* * *

Mickaela Milkovich had gotten sent to juvie again, and it was all Lilian Gallagher's fault.

It started when Lilian's mother, Francine, broke into the Kash and Grab and found the two girls fucking each other in the back room. Lilian just rolled her eyes, she figured that her mother would probably just forget all about it, but Mickaela took it much more seriously.

In fact, she was terrified.

Mickaela panicked. She knew that the older woman wouldn't be able to keep her big fucking alcoholic mouth shut, so she had to do something to make _sure_ that she kept it shut.

She had to _kill_ Francine.

Lilian didn't want Mickaela to go back to juvie so she warned her mother that Mickaela was after her. When Mickaela realized what Lilian had done, she was furious. The older girl was so afraid and unwilling to admit her real feelings that she said some hurtful, untruthful things. She screamed at Lilian that they were through and told her that she had only been a "warm mouth" to her anyway.

Lilian tried to calm the other girl down and talk her out of what she was planning to do, but Mickaela wouldn't listen. To her, even the idea of killing someone was better than the possibility of her mother finding out that she liked having sex with girls.

There was a reason why no one fucked with the Milkoviches. There was no telling how many people that they had killed and buried. Tammy Milkovich was the worst of them all. She hated anyone who was different, especially dykes.

Tammy had never been above harming or raping her own children. She was an abusive and violent mother. Mickaela had known ever since she was a child that, if she didn't hide who she really was, she would end up just like all the other rug munchers that her mother had hurt… or worse.

She couldn't think of any other option to survive. Killing Francine was the only way.

At least, that was the plan. In the end, she couldn't do it. Mickaela couldn't kill someone, especially not Lilian's mother.

When Mickaela stalked behind Francine in the dead of night, a gun shaking in her hand, she was snapped out of her trance by the sound of police sirens coming her way. All of the feelings that she'd been trying so hard to suppress hit her suddenly, like a ton of bricks. She realized that Lilian was right: her plan was insane.

She wasn't a killer like her mother. All she'd _ever_ wanted was to just be herself.

But she never felt more like herself than she did when she was with Lilian, and that was dangerous.

So instead of sticking to the motherfucking plan, she threw the gun away and followed the sound of the police sirens. She punched the first police officer that she saw, and they carted her away to juvie for violating her probation.

She knew that she was going to have to pay for being with Lilian somehow. At least in juvie, her mother wouldn't be able to get to her.

Every night when she went to bed in her cell, she thought back and wondered what else she could have done. Every time she came to the same conclusion: she wouldn't have done anything differently.

And that was all Lilian Gallagher's fault.

* * *

Months passed, and the day that Mickaela was finally released from juvie couldn't have come soon enough. The Milkovich girl was tired of eating shitty, bland food, and she was tired of sleeping in a goddamn cell.

Most of all, she was tired of having her pussy licked by incompetent girls that had never eaten another girl out in their life.

Mickaela had been to juvie enough times that everyone knew who she was there. She'd developed quite the reputation, and she'd made friends with all the right people. No one dared to fuck with her.

The girls that Mickaela had sex with in juvie all came to her in exchange for drugs or protection. No one would have ever suspected that, even on the outside, she _liked_ fucking girls. She'd always been good at putting up a front, telling them that they were just a stand-in for dick and pretending to imagine Leonardo DiCaprio or Brad Pitt or some shit.

But instead of thinking about boys while in juvie, she thought about Lilian.

Mickaela hated that she thought about the other girl so much. That's what had gotten her into juvie in the first place. She wished that she could just forget about her.

Lilian had probably moved on already, anyway. She hadn't come to visit Mickaela in juvie even once this time, and Mickaela couldn't blame her. Mickaela didn't regret what she did, she still didn't believe that she had any choice, but she'd said some pretty hurtful things to Lilian the last time that they saw each other.

She secretly hoped that Lilian would forgive her for that.

Mickaela told herself that she wouldn't go running right back to Lilian when she was released from juvie, but when she was unexpectedly let out early for good behavior, that was exactly what she did.

* * *

The instant that she was free, Mickaela went directly to the high school. There were people there that still owed her for some coke that she'd sold them before she'd been sent to juvie, so she figured that she'd pay them a visit.

At least that was her excuse. As she walked around the school, her eyes involuntarily searched for Lilian. She knew that the other girl would be around, because unlike her, the redhead actually went to class on the weekdays. Mickaela shoved through the hallways, barely paying attention to anyone else.

Until she spotted another girl she had to talk to.

Mickaela grabbed the girl and shoved her violently against her locker. "Hey, Sanchez," she sneered.

"M-Mickaela! I thought you were in juvie!" the girl stammered.

"I got out for good behavior," Mickaela replied with a grin. "So it's time to pay up that money you owe me."

"I-I don't have it all on me right now," the other girl said, reaching into her pocket. "Here, take this. I'll get you the rest tomorrow, I promise." She shoved a wad of cash into Mickaela's hand.

"Alright, you better," Mickaela said as she counted the money and shoved it into her pocket. "Hey… you know where Gallagher is? The redhead. She owes me too."

"Uh… might be down by the soccer field. I think I saw some of the ROTC cadets over there," the Sanchez girl replied.

Mickaela nodded and left without a thank you.

* * *

There were a lot of people in uniform down by the soccer field, but Lilian wasn't one of them.

Mickaela walked back past the bleachers, sighing. Damn that Sanchez for wasting her time. If that bitch couldn't pay up tomorrow, Mickaela wasn't about to show any mercy.

Just as Mickaela was about to give up searching, she heard a noise. It sounded like a girl moaning in pleasure.

The Milkovich raised her eyebrows. She figured that it was just some cheerleader banging her jock boyfriend or something, but she peered underneath the bleachers for a closer look anyway.

Her eyes widened at what she saw.

The two who were messing around underneath the bleachers were both girls. The shirts of their ROTC uniforms both lay discarded on the ground. The one who wasn't wearing a bra was Asian, but Mickaela didn't pay any attention to her. Her eyes immediately went to the other girl.

Lilian Gallagher. Mickaela recognized her instantly by the flash of her red hair in the sun.

Mickaela didn't know what she'd been expecting when she finally saw her again, but it certainly hadn't been _this_.

"_Fuck_ yes!" the Asian girl screamed. Mickaela realized by the sound of her voice that she knew her too. Her name was Rachael. Lilian rubbed against Rachael and sucked on her chest, making her cry out loud, "oh _god_, yes!"

Damn, she was noisy.

Mickaela's face wrinkled in disgust. If Lilian was going to fuck someone other than her, she could have at least chosen someone less annoying.

Lilian didn't look like she was really getting into it either. "Shut up," she grumbled to Rachael, rolling her eyes. "Someone will hear you." She unbuttoned the girl's pants and slid her hand inside.

"Sorry," Rachael muttered. "You're just so damn _good _at this." It took her only seconds before she was moaning loudly once again. "Oh god yes. Touch me_ more_, GI Jane."

Mickaela couldn't stand to see any more. Watching this shit was starting to piss her off.

"What's going on under there?" she yelled.

The two girls broke apart in alarm and scrambled to find their clothes. Lilian quickly tossed Rachel her bra, and pulled her own shirt back on.

"Shit!" she hissed. "I told you that you were being too loud!" Rachael looked guilty.

Mickaela walked into view with a smirk. "Well look at what we have here," she sang mockingly.

A look of surprise dawned on Lilian's face. Mickaela was the last person that she had expected to see.

"Mickaela," Rachael said, smiling in relief when she saw that they hadn't been caught by a teacher, "I didn't know you were out of juvie!"

"Just got out," Mickaela said proudly. She shot the girl a fake smile before before viciously pulling her hair and shoving her to the ground. "I saw what you two were doing. You some kind of fucking dyke?" she screamed, kicking her for good measure. "Ow!" Rachael cried. She couldn't even defend herself. Mickaela sighed. "Get out of here. I better not catch you doin' this shit again," she grumbled.

Rachael nodded hurriedly in fear, picking herself off of the ground and running away without a word. She didn't look behind her to see if Lilian was next.

Mickaela didn't say anything to Lilian at first. She just looked her up and down, admiring her camo pants and the tight pale green shirt that clung to her curves. Just like the last time that Mickaela had been sent to juvie, Lilian had grown while she was away. She looked taller and stronger, and her uniform made her look sexier than ever.

Mickaela and Lilian's eyes finally met, and a smile began to form on both of their faces.

Mickaela couldn't resist.

"You gonna fuck me or what?" she asked with a teasing smirk.

Lilian grinned, and they both hurriedly pulled off their clothes.

* * *

Minutes later, Mickaela and Lilian both sat underneath the bleachers, panting for breath. They both felt satisfied and content. It had been a long time since they had been together, but they fell right back into the rhythm of being with each other like no time had passed at all.

"Missed ya," Mickaela said before she could stop herself.

Lilian looked over at her in amazement. "You did?" she asked, unsure that she heard the other girl correctly.

"Yeah," Mickaela replied. "You wouldn't believe how shitty the girls in juvie are at sex. I could barely get off in there."

Lilian sighed. That's not what she'd been hoping to hear, but it was a start.

Mickaela glanced at Lilian, but she didn't trust herself to say anything else. She may have gotten her freedom back, but there was some part of her that was still locked up.


	6. Jealous Girls

**Jealous Girls**

Summary: Lilian fumed with jealousy when she saw Mickaela with Andy Zago. Little did she know that Mickaela would have the same reaction when she saw her with Lydia Lishman. Basically genderbent Shameless. Ian/Mickey genderswap femslash

Disclaimer: I don't own Shameless.

Sorry this one took me forever. I got distracted by the whole getting on a plane to study half way around the world for a whole year thing. Even though I'm in Japan now, that won't change the fact that I will write more! Only four chapters left (or possibly three depending on the length)!

* * *

Mickaela Milkovich missed being on the South Side while she was in juvie. She missed dealing drugs, stealing, and kicking the shit out of people. It reminded her of home.

She was sitting around her living room playing video games with her sister, Izzy, when her mother and the Gallagher girls burst into the house.

Mickaela refused to acknowledge that her heart skipped a beat when she saw that Lilian was part of the group.

"Let's go beat up a kid fucker!" Tammy shouted.

That was all the explanation they needed. Mickaela cracked her knuckles and smirked. It was good to be back on the South Side.

Liz Gallagher had found a website listing all of the known sex offenders in the area and she found out that one of them was living nearby. She led the group, and as they marched through the streets, more and more girls joined them until they had amassed an entire mob. Even Carly Gallagher had joined the group and she was only a child.

Even as children, all South Side girls were tough. They _had_ to be to survive. That's why none of them were going to just sit around while a pedophile was in their neighborhood touching little girls.

Liz stomped up the stairs of the house, and Tammy was right behind her. They banged loudly on the door. The girls all stood holding baseball bats and bricks. Grins spread over their bloodthirsty faces.

A skinny, blonde man answered the door. He was actually young and very handsome. "Hello?" he asked in a small voice.

"You Blake Collins?" Tammy demanded.

"Y-yes, that would be me," the man answered quietly.

"You like fucking little girls, Blake?" Liz asked mockingly, her face deadly serious. Blake glanced past her and saw the entire gang with their weapons raised high. He was too afraid to respond.

"Hey, I remember this guy!" Lilian suddenly exclaimed. "He was on the news. This guy was a teacher that raped his fourteen year old student."

"I didn't rape her," the man said softly. "I loved her." He sighed. "Listen, please leave me alone. I did my time. I paid for my mistake… if 'love' can be called a mistake."

With those words, Mickaela glanced at Lilian, but she quickly looked away.

Before Blake could utter another word, Tammy grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him into the door. Her fist smashed into his face and blood ran down his nose.

"Listen here, you piece of shit," she growled. "After we leave you whimpering and bloody, you better get the fuck out of this town, or we'll bury you in your front yard."

The man nodded quickly, sobbing pathetically.

"Let's get him, girls!" Liz shouted in excitement.

Everyone in the mob raised their weapons and cheered.

* * *

"_I did my time. I paid for my mistake… if 'love' can be called a mistake." _

The words rang in Mickaela's head. She couldn't stop thinking about how her first reaction had been to look at Lilian. Is that _really_ what she thought about Lilian? Did she love her, even though it was a mistake?

No. That can't be it. Mickaela wasn't a fucking dyke. She had just been messing around with Lilian, having a little fun. It didn't actually _mean_ anything.

Mickaela, Lilian and Liz all ran from the pedophile's house together, laughing and high off of the adrenaline. That fucking pervert would never show his face in their neighborhood again, that's for damn sure.

Mickaela had been having so much fun that she didn't notice Lilian staring at her. When she finally saw Lilian's bright, beaming expression, she hurriedly looked away. Panic rushed through her.

What the fuck was that ginger-haired girl looking at her that way for? And why did it make her stomach knot up?

Mickaela pulled out a cigarette and lit it to hide her uneasiness. Neither of the Gallaghers seemed to notice. They continued walking down the street together. Mickaela walked in silence as the other two girls chatted about pedophiles and rapist teachers and how they should beat them up more often.

Mickaela felt the urge to run. She was starting to feel things she didn't know how to process, and she just wanted it to stop.

That's when Mickaela spotted Andy Zago sitting on his front porch drinking a beer. Andy was kind of fat, but he had a reputation for having a big dick. That reputation probably started because he was the type of guy who liked to brag. Whenever he had sex, the entire town knew about it within a couple of days. He had fucked practically every girl in town, no strings attached, and _everyone_ knew about it.

That was exactly what Mickaela needed right then. Being known as a whore was better than being known as a dyke.

"Hey, Andy," Mickaela yelled over to him, licking her lips and waving seductively. "I'm horny. Wanna fuck me?"

Andy shrugged. "Sure," he said. "Come on in."

Mickaela grinned and threw her cigarette on the ground, stubbing it out with her toe. She didn't bother to glance back at Lilian and Liz. She didn't even say so much as a goodbye. She just followed Andy up his porch steps.

Lilian stood there awestruck and confused.

"Wait… but I thought you two were…?" Liz asked quietly, looking confused.

"Shut up," Lilian mumbled. Just thinking about Mickaela with that guy made her want to beat up another pedophile with a baseball bat.

* * *

Lilian was seething with jealousy. All day, she couldn't get the image of Mickaela and Andy out of her mind.

She didn't know _why_ she was getting so angry, it was no secret that they both fucked other people, but Lilian had never even considered that Mickaela actually fucked _boys_. Everyone around town talked about all the guys that Mickaela banged, but Lilian always thought that it was just gossip.

She had _assumed_ that Mickaela was a lesbian like her, but maybe she'd been wrong about that. It wasn't like Mickaela actually talked about that kind of thing anyway.

Lilian hated that, just as she thought she was beginning to figure Mickaela out, she realized that she still didn't actually know that much about her. Ever since Mickaela had gotten out of juvie, they had been spending more time together without the pretense of sex. They enjoyed each other's company, and Mickaela _seemed_ happy. Lilian had even started to think that somehow she was _special_ to the brunette girl.

Was she wrong about that too?

Lilian tried to distract herself from her paranoid thoughts by working even harder than usual at the Kash and Grab, but the fact that Mickaela was late for her shift wasn't helping her calm down. Lilian angrily slammed the door to the back room and stomped back towards the front counter.

She jumped in surprise when she saw Mickaela sitting in her seat. The Milkovich must have snuck in when she wasn't looking.

"Nice of you to finally show up," the redhead muttered.

Mickaela raised an eyebrow. "The fuck are _you_ so pissy about?" she asked.

"Nothing," Lilian mumbled.

Mickaela just rolled her eyes.

A tense silence lingered in the air, but it wasn't very long before Lilian finally couldn't stand it anymore.

"Did you really fuck Andy Zago?" she asked bluntly.

Mickaela just shrugged. "Yeah, I fucked Andy. Everybody fucks Andy." She paused awkwardly. "_You_ don't fuck Andy?"

Lilian frowned. "Uh, no…" she said slowly.

Mickaela waved her off, avoiding eye contact with her and getting up to swipe a beer from the freezer in the back of the store.

Lilian was even more confused than she had been before.

* * *

A bell chimed and the front door to the Kash and Grab swung open. Lilian looked up and saw the one person she had least expected to walk into the store: Lydia Lishman.

After Mickaela left to go to juvie for the second time, Lilian's heart was broken. She had been desperate to hook up with someone, _anyone_, just to get her mind off of what happened between them. That's when she went to a lesbian bar and met Lydia.

Lydia was from the North Side. She was married, and old enough to be Lilian's grandmother, but Lilian didn't care. She didn't have any feelings for Lydia, but it was nice to have sex with someone who wasn't afraid to show affection for her and pamper her once in a while.

Being a doctor, Lydia was very rich. Her wardrobe consisted of expensive dresses and classy power suits. Even her shoes all seemed to be some kind of fancy designer heels that probably cost a fortune. You could just look at her and know that she had a lot of money.

Lydia liked to spend her money on Lilian. Whenever they had sex, she splurged on fancy hotels and room service. Sometimes she bought Lilian gifts like ROTC equipment and textbooks. For Lilian's birthday, she even bought her an iPhone.

Lilian didn't mind the special treatment. Just being able to spend time in a fancy hotel room and get away from the craziness of the South Side was like a dream to her. Being with Lydia was relaxing. It was an escape. It was nothing like the rush of fire and electricity that ran through her veins when she was with Mickaela.

She hadn't talked to Lydia since before Mickaela got out of juvie. The last time that they met, Lilian finally told the other woman that they had to stop seeing each other so often. She explained to Lydia that she sort of had a "girlfriend" that was coming back home soon. Lydia seemed to understand, but after that, Lilian forgot to call her completely.

So she was very surprised when she saw Lydia unexpectedly saunter into her humble little store.

"Why hello there," the woman said in a flirtatious tone.

"Lydia!" Lilian exclaimed in surprise. She glanced over to Mickaela who was too busy dealing with customers to notice what was happening. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just in the area when I suddenly found myself craving ginger snaps," Lydia said, grinning slyly at her own joke.

"_Really_?" Lilian asked with a disbelieving smirk. "You were in the area? _Here_?"

"Well, I admit I took a little detour," Lydia said. "After all, I wanted to see someone who hasn't talked to me in weeks."

Lilian glanced at Mickaela again, only half paying attention to Lydia's words. "I'm working," she responded without cracking a smile. "You couldn't use a phone?"

"This is more fun," Lydia replied. "What do you say? Wanna join me for happy hour at The Fountain later?"

"Yeah, okay," Lilian finally said when she saw Mickaela walking back towards them. "It's a date. We can go tonight."

Mickaela's eyebrows furrowed together and her eyes darted back and forth between the two of them. She took in the sight of Lydia's blatant flirting and frowned in disgust.

"Good. See you there," Lydia replied, smiling and turning to leave.

Mickaela blocked Lydia's exit. She didn't say a word. She just stood there, glaring icily.

Lydia frowned in confusion. "Is there a problem?" she asked, finally uncomfortable enough to speak.

"Nope, no problem," Mickaela said as she moved out of the way. "No problem at all."

Lydia looked at Lilian, trying to make sense of why Mickaela was being so hostile towards her, but Lilian just waved goodbye. Lydia shrugged and left without another word.

As soon as the bell chimed and the door swung closed, Mickaela spoke up. "That your grandma?" she scoffed.

"No. Just someone I've been seeing," Lilian said simply.

Mickaela's eyebrows shot up. "Oh… someone you've been… you've been _seeing_," she repeated, tripping over her words. "What do you even do together? Does that little old lady give you candies from her purse and take you shopping for Christmas sweaters?"

"No. We mostly just fuck," Lilian answered coldly. "Like you and Andy." The redhead got out of her chair and walked off in a huff.

That shut Mickaela up for the rest of the day.

* * *

Before Mickaela could stop herself, she'd followed Lilian all the way across town to a lesbian bar. Outside the bar, she leaned against the alley wall and stared at Lilian and Lydia through the window.

Empty beer cans were piled around her feet, and she eagerly downed another one. She didn't want to watch Lilian having fun with that old bitch while she was sober.

Mickaela didn't know why it bothered her so much. She refused to think too hard about the situation. All she knew was that it made her angry.

When Lilian and Lydia finally left the bar, they were laughing and joking around with each other. Mickaela threw her beer can to the ground and stomped over to them.

"Mickaela," Lilian said with a surprised little smile on her face. "What are you doing here?"

Mickaela didn't respond. She just stood there awkwardly, scratching her nose with her thumb.

"Oh, I get it now," Lydia said. "This is the girl from the store. She's your girlfriend, right?"

Mickaela flinched.

"Go ahead. Invite her to my place if you want. There's plenty of room for everyone," Lydia continued.

That was it.

Mickaela violently banged her head against Lydia's and the woman let out a cry of pain as she was pushed to the ground.

"The fuck did you call me, dyke?" she screamed.

Lilian sighed. "Mickaela," she said warningly, not a single trace of panic or surprise in her voice. "Stop it. Calm down."

Mickaela didn't listen to her. She kept kicking the older woman's crumpled up form over and over, until Lilian finally used her ROTC moves to swiftly punch her in the neck.

Mickaela toppled over in surprise.

"Hey!" a voice shouted in the distance.

They both looked up and saw everyone on the street staring at them. Two cops began running towards them.

"Shit!" Mickaela said, scrambling to her feet. "Come on, Gallagher. Let's go!"

Lilian looked back at Lydia, who was still in shock, clutching her bleeding nose on the ground. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Gallagher!" Mickaela yelled out in warning.

"I gotta go," Lilian said to the older woman apologetically. She ran after Mickaela, away from the cops and away from Lydia.

They ran until no one was chasing them anymore, smiling at each other and laughing from the adrenaline. Mickaela beamed at the taller girl. A rare, genuine smile lit up on her face. Their relationship was fucked up, but it was the most fun that they'd ever had.

Lilian had made her choice, and it was Mickaela. For the moment, they still had each other, so maybe being a little jealous wasn't such a bad thing.


End file.
